Berries may be harvested from fields by hand or using mechanical harvesting and processing machines. However, the use of mechanical harvesting and processing machines results in a higher percentage of bruised and/or damaged berries as compared to harvesting and processing by hand. Mechanical harvesting and processing causes a large number of mechanical impacts to be inflicted upon berries in comparison to harvesting and processing by hand.